What Hurts The Most,My Destiny
by Bass Music Lover Forever
Summary: One night, 3 girls decided to have a slumber party.While they were having fun...they found a old,thick,mysterious book.One of the girls decided to read the page out loud,giving themselves their own power back.What will destiny have for those 3 girls?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first story and chapter, so yeah. Hope you guys like it. Okay so right now I'm trying to get out how the parents loose the child. It will take 4 chapters for that, around chapter 5 or 6 I will start with the present.  
The__Past: news Part 1  
CLICK- the door closes. Kushina walks towards the kitchen with a half excited and another half I can't believe it face, making Minato turn around with a blue deep bowl in his hand and the other one with a wooden spoon mixing some kind of pancake mix. For a couple of seconds they stare at each other with a silence. Until Minato breaks the silence with a question.  
"So what happened"  
"It's going to be on December 31," Kushina says with a little excitement.  
"Huh," he looks at her with a confuse face.  
"In ten months, I'm becoming a mom" she half yells and half says with a big smile  
"Wait what, I'm going to be a dad!"  
"I'm going to be a mom-dattebane!"  
"I'm going to be a dad!"  
They both hugged happily.  
Seven Months Later  
Kushina has a big belly now.  
"Three more months" she said rubbing gently her stomach.  
CLICK-the door opens.  
CLICK-the door closes.  
Minato walks a few steps, until he stops when he sees her sitting quietly on a table chair. He watched until he got lost in his thoughts.  
In His Thoughts  
Kyuubi  
Flashback  
"Minato we need to talk about the birth of your child. It's for the sake of the village."The Third Hokage said with a serious look on his face.  
Back To His Thoughts  
Away from the village.  
Like Kushina is a jinchuuriki. She is the vessel of the nine tails after all.  
Back To Normal  
Minato walks to Kushina.  
"How are you feeling?"Minato asks with a sweet smile.  
"I've been better," she replies back  
"Jiraiya is in his way here," Minato says calmly.  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
Minato goes and opens the door "Jiraiya sensei"  
"Hey"  
"Please come in, sensei"  
They both go to the table. Kushina was about to stand up, but was stopped by Jiraiya.  
They both sit down. Minato sits next to Kushina while Jiraiya sits in front of her.  
"So is it going to be a girl or a boy" Jiraiya asks.  
Kushina smiles "it's going to be a girl"  
Minato turns to Kushina and she nods at him. He turns to Jiraiya.  
"Sensei, we've been thinking and we decided that we want you to become her godfather and her sensei as well"  
Jiraiya widens his eyes and smiles "really"  
Minato and Kushina both nodded.  
"Well, you still got three more months for you to decide the name" Kushina said.  
Jiraiya nodded back" well, what do you know, your kid could be the child of prophecy"  
December 30 In the Morning  
KNOCK-KNOCK, Minato goes and opens the door. Three familiar faces appear.  
Minato smiles" come in"  
All four goes and sits down, while Kushina is seated already. Everybody looked serious.  
"It's almost time Kushina and everything is ready" Lady Biwako said.  
"You know it's a risk if you give birth in the village, so my wife and Jiraiya is going with you. You're going to give birth far enough from the village, but in the land of fire. The birth place is going to be a secret, so please keep it a secret" The Third Hokage says. Kushina nods as a respond. The third gets up and leaves with Minato, while the others get ready to go. In the way, all three walking together, Kushina sees her friend, Mikoto, with a baby in her hands, she walks toward her and sees the baby.  
"AWW, what a cute baby, is it a girl" Kushina says  
Mikoto smiles and says "nope it's a boy, six months already, his name is Uchiha Itachi"  
"cute" she poke his cheeks and says softly "maybe one day you can be friends with my daughter, Guren"  
Lady Biwako turns around "Kushina!"  
Kushina hears but before she gets pulled away by her. She puts a yelp face and asks Mikoto in a whisper "does it really hurt"  
Mikoto smiles and whispers back" so there is something that scares you"  
kushina is pulled away by Lady Biwako. But turns around and waves goodbye to Mikoto.  
"I told you, the child birth needs to be a secret" Lady Biwako says.  
Kushina puts a whining face and Jiraiya laughs.

Well this is all for today-thanks for reading ;p  
Please review and tell me what you guys think.  
Next chapter-The past: giving birth Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

The Past: giving birth Part 2

Still in the Land Of Fire.  
In a end of a quiet forest, not too far from the borderline. A cliff with a hole, lots of ANBU ninjas were guarding the entrance with five persons inside.

"AAAAAAWWWWW, it hurts a lot-dattebane" Kushina screams.  
Kushina was in chains and grabbing two polls. Everybody looked tired, but mostly Kushina. I mean it was almost midnight who wouldn't be tired right now.

"Is she alright?" Minato asks Lady Biwako

"Of course she is"

"But she looks in pain"

"Stop worrying so much, just put your focus on the nine tails right now and leave the rest to me"

"But…" Minato was cut off by Lady Biwako

"Stay focus, I mean you are not the one who is giving birth right now.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWW"

Minato sighs

Kushina push hard, I could almost see the head"

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW"

-baby crying-

"Warm water" Lady Biwako says

"HAI" the nurse helping Lady Biwako says

"Wow, 12:00 PM exact" Jiraiya added

Lady Biwako puts the baby in a purple blanket that has a big capitalize G on it. She turns to Kushina. She walks toward her, holding the baby gently.

"Ohh, Guren." Minato was excited to see her daughter but was stopped by Lady Biwako

"NO, not yet the mother needs to see the child first"

"AWW" Minato puts a whining face. Lady Biwako puts the baby next to Kushina for a couple of seconds.

The baby was so cute, she had short soft red hair, fair-skin color like her mother, and beautiful blue eyes like her father.

"NOW, you can see her."

Minato walks toward them with Jiraiya behind him.  
In Minato's face there were some tears coming out of his eyes.

"She's beautiful like you Kushina" Minato says while wiping out his tears of his face with his hands.

"Oh let me see her" Jiraiya says.

Minato moves for Jiraiya to see the baby.  
"Ohh, she looks cute and strong" Jiraiya says

"Of course she's strong," Lady Biwako responds to Jiraiya while taking the baby away and goes walking with her helper toward a table that had baby stuff.

"I know that"

"Then why did you say that" Lady Biwako says while putting the baby down on the table.

"Ohh, can't I say a comment" Jaraiya replied next to her

"Well you can, but not a stupid and obvious one" Lady Biwako answers while changing Guren.  
Minato was listening to their conversation until he goes to Kushina , who looked really tired.

"Thank you Kushina" he finally says

Kushina nodded as a replied

"Alright Minato it's time" Jiraiya said

Minato nods

"Minato, while you get ready to seal the Kyuubi back, I'll get ready to unchain Kushina" Jiraiya stated like if he knew what to do, which I highly doubt it.

**While Outside  
**  
"Who's there" one of the ANBU with a lion mask demanded.

Then a person or something appeared in front of them. It had a black coat on with a hood covering its face. After a couple of silent seconds, the mysterious thing started to say some sort of spell but in a whisper, until he screamed out "THEM DEAD!" All the ANBU stood still like if they were paralyzed. They couldn't move at all, until under their masks, their eyes started to bleed…out of nowhere

"AAAAAAAWWWWW" all of them started screaming. Then they fell to the ground. With a loud scream following it, after that happened, the scary, mysterious thing disappeared into thin air.

-baby crying-

All three turned around. Kushina was surprised to see that thing. Of all the things she wished to see right now, that thing was the least one. The thing took off the hood, his face show. All five persons were stunned by his look. He had a deformed face, bold head, and piercings all over his face and body with tattoos, he didn't have his right eye, his teeth all yellow and not to mention his left eye was all black, it didn't have an eye pupil.

Kushina turns to Minato "that's the source Minato"

"What do you want" Minato demanded

"If you want the Kyuubi, you're late" Kushina cried out

"AH, come on guys the Kyuubi isn't the only thing that interests me" the source accepted

Everyone looked confused

"AH, you guys aren't any fun anymore, right now I'm interested of the baby" the demon said with a serious voice and a smirk following.

"You can't have her" Kushina shouted

"Oh, I could if I wanted to and you know that"

Kushina bites her lips. She knew that they weren't that strong to fight him. I mean he is the source. He is the ruler of all evil, no he was not the leader. He was the evil himself. He had control of every single bad thing, like the underworld, home of all evil things. No one could defeat him. Not even with the two strongest ninja combined. She knew it was a long-shot fight.

"Why do you want the child" Lady Biwako asked holding the baby close to her.

"The Seer came to me, saying that she had a vision of the future" the guy responded

"What was the vision about and what does it have to do with the child" Jiraiya added

"She said that your kids are going to be my END or something like that, that's why I'm here to put a end to that premonition" the source retorted

"Leave us alone!" Kushina screams

"Ohh, what's wrong witch, scare for your child…but don't worry I'm not going to kill her" he said with a serious voice

"Then what are you going to do with her" Jiraiya shouted

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to make her MY own child, she's going to be EVIL" the source preached

**Review please and tell me what you guys think.**  
**Next chapter The Past: the long-shot fight Part 3**


End file.
